


someone holds her safe and warm

by msaudreyanne



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaudreyanne/pseuds/msaudreyanne
Summary: tumblr prompt - sick dayAnya deals with her mental health & Dmitry takes care of her.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	someone holds her safe and warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivyrobinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyrobinson/gifts).



There were certain days where Anya could not get out of bed. Memories consumed her and her eyes clouded over with that haunted look that never failed to send a shiver down his spine.

Dmitry always felt so helpless on those days. He did his best to draw her out of the depths of whatever horrors had taken hold of her this time, but it still broke his heart that he wasn’t able to prevent them altogether.

He knew though, that Anya would never fully be free of these days. What had happened to her family – and to her – was unspeakable. Dmitry had spent many nights picking her up off the floor and carrying her to their bed. She was unable to care for herself in this state. He’d help her get cleaned up, changed her clothes, and then she’d tangle herself around him, Dmitry whispering words of love into her hair until she finally found some semblance of sleep.

It had been a while since Anya had woken up in that state, but he silently cursed himself for not being more prepared. The holidays were fast approaching and that time of year always proved the most difficult for her.

Dmitry had gotten up first, kissed her forehead while she appeared to be sleeping, and went about getting ready for his day. He emerged from their closet fully dressed for work when he picked up on the change of energy in the room.

Anya was still curled up under the blankets, having not moved an inch since he’d left the bed a half hour ago.

“Nastya?” He kept his voice low, not wanting to spook her. As he made his way around the bed to get a better look, he saw the haunted eyes staring off into the distance. Even when he met her eyes, he knew she wasn’t really seeing him.

Dmitry tentatively reached a hand out to brush her hair out of her face. Anya didn’t flinch, which was both good and bad. Occasionally, sudden movements or touch would scare her, a thing that always made Dmitry want to scream until his throat was raw. The last thing he ever wanted to do was to frighten her.

If she didn’t flinch, that meant that she was trapped far within her mind. There was little he could do in these instances besides hold her and wait for her to come back to him.

Sighing to himself, Dmitry stood and went to find his phone. He shot off a quick email to his boss, Vlad, who was well aware of their situation, and let him know he’d be taking a sick day today. Unless there was an emergency, Vlad wouldn’t bother to respond, knowing that Dmitry’s attention was needed elsewhere. Vlad would also let Anya’s boss, Lily, know of the change in plans for the day.

That would save Dmitry precious time.

Dmitry stripped from his work clothes and slowly climbed back into bed. Pulling Anya into his arms, he cupped the back of her head and mumbled her name against her hair, his other hand rubbing what he hoped were soothing circles on her back. She was stiff as a board for a while, but she gradually softened up against him as the morning wore on.

Anya finally came back to the present, blinking slowly before peering up at him through her eyelashes. His heart clenched at the guilt he saw, another common aspect of these days for Anya. She would apologize profusely, claiming that she was putting his career at risk and that he shouldn’t worry about her.

Dmitry always took extra care to not laugh at the silliness of her words. The last thing Anya needed was to feel ashamed of this. If anything, Dmitry was in awe of how strong she was. 

Before she could get the apology out now, though, Dmitry leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose.

“Hey there, Nastya.” His voice was barely above a whisper. Anya burrowed further into him and he tightened his grip around her, hoping that it helped her feel safe.

“Dima…” He could feel her mumble against his neck and God, he loved this woman so much. If he could somehow absorb this pain from her, he would do it in a heartbeat, no questions asked.

“Whenever you’re up for it – and you can say no, Nastya – how does a nice, hot bath sound? Maybe later we can make something to eat and then spend all day in our pajamas?”

His offer was met with several moments of silence and then she nodded her agreement.

“Will you join me?”

“Of course. I’m up for whatever you are.”

“I’m sorry you missed work, Dima.”

“Gotta use those sick days sometime, you know. Might as well get to spend the day with my favorite person.”

Anya tilted her head up to kiss the corner of his mouth, the action clearly costing her energy, because she settled back in against him.

“Let’s stay here for now. Is that ok?”

“That’s perfect, Nastya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💛💛💛


End file.
